


99 Problems (And Sehun’s got the Answers)

by imgonnariverdance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Humour, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Slow Burn, or I try to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: One by one each EXO member starts going to Sehun to get some love advice from him.As the maknae, Sehun never thought he would end up in this position, wasn’t the youngest supposed to be the one who gets to rely on his hyungs for advice?In all honesty, Sehun has no idea why everyone seems to think he has the answers to all their relationship problems. What is he? The king of the gays? And it’s not like Sehun doesn’t have his own gay problems to deal with in the midst of all of this.





	1. Take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you start reading this, I would like to say it has been YEARS since I wrote a fanfic so I am a little rusty in writing so bear with me. Feel free to point out any mistakes at all!! Also I already planned out this story and will try to update regularly!! Hope y'all will like this fic cause I did have fun writing this okay love y'all and hope you will enjoy reading this!

Chanyeol blames himself and he feels that he really has to blame himself and his smartass for all this shit. He thinks back to when they first met.

Chanyeol has been friends with Baekhyun for what? A few months? And they really managed to kick it off well. It was so rare he was able to bounce off of someone else’s energy, as he was usually the loudest in his group of friends. Baekhyun and Jongdae were last minute additions to the group and Chanyeol finally felt like EXO was complete with the addition of the two (just as or maybe just a little noisier than him) members. 

Being part of the beagle line and finding himself not the only one talking the most during their group activities, Chanyeol finally felt like he belonged. He loved the other members so much and he knew they were all just quiet in nature but it just felt good to find friends who talked as much as he did. 

Despite having a chatty mouth, Chanyeol actually enjoyed listening. Sure, before Baek and Chen were there, he was okay listening to Suho hyung talk about his parents (who doted on him and supported his dreams), his older brother (who was hot as hell and a scholar who graduated from Sogang) and his money (which tbh Chanyeol benefitted so much from with the countless number of meals Suho bought for him). However, with Baekhyun and Chen, conversations came so easily. Chanyeol feels like he can rest and everything between them would still flow so naturally. 

The day that they were told about the split between Exo-K and Exo-M was shocking for all members as they didn’t really understand what SM was trying to achieve by splitting up a group whose tagline was literally “We are one”. The split soon came with an announcement that Exo-K would be staying put to promote in Korea while Exo-M would be doing promotions in China. It was a hard day for all the members but it was particularly hard for Chanyeol. 

“You have to call us everyday” Chanyeol said while hugging onto Jongdae, refusing to let him go. “And skype us and send us cute selfies and memes that you like and omg remember to still send me vines that make your life worth living… oh and pictures of dogs that make your heart go uwu ca-” Chanyeol continues on and on as he squeezes the life out of Jongdae. 

“Chanyeol, I am still a part of EXO just that we are just going to promote separately for a bit” Jongdae cuts him off in a comfoting tone, pulling himself out of the taller boys’ uncomfortably tight embrace. 

“Promise that we will still be best friends?” Chanyeol asks, with a pout, trying to make his eyes as big as they will go. 

Chen makes a gag face, “You know I still don’t understand how you are literally a giant but you have a fetus face like that. And don’t even get me started on how your deep ass voice doesn’t fit your whole aesthetic”. 

“Hey…. you’re a piece of shit Jongdee” Chanyeol whines with a sour scowl on his face. 

“What I am trying to say is that you might have a fetus face but I am going to miss that fetus face even in China” Jongdae rolls his eyes as he fiddles with his hands, knowing what is coming. 

A stupid, unabashed smile takes over Chanyeol’s face and Jongdae is once again being squashed by an overgrown 19 year old, “I am really going to miss you, this really sucks”. 

“I know… but you still have Baekhyun right?” Chen pats Chanyeol’s head a bit and hugs back before pulling away. 

Chanyeol gives Chen a small smile and he knows Chen is right, he does have Baekhyun. 

\---

“I really don’t know why Jongdae has to go to China with Exo-M, he isn’t even Chinese!” Chanyeol screams walking into Baekhyun’s room unannounced. 

“Wow hello and good day to you too Chanyeol” Baekhyun says sarcastically, “and you know that SM is just trying to hit both demos, I don’t think it matters that he isn’t Chinese, I mean he can speak a little in chinese, he told me he studied it back in school so…”. 

Chanyeol silently curses at how Chen’s wide knowledge and bilingualism is the main reason they will be apart for the next few months.

“I just don’t understand… We work the best when we are all together… so why separate us?” Chanyeol’s eyes fell to the ground, he lets out a small sigh as he slumps onto Baekhyun’s bed. 

Baekhyun closes the gap between himself and Chanyeol, and pushes his face into Chanyeol’s line of sight. “Who knows what SM wants Chanyeol? I will never understand either” Baekhyun admits before he softens his voice again, putting his hand gently onto Chanyeol’s chin he angles Chanyeol’s face to look up so they are both sitting upright on his bed. “What we can do is to do our best, we owe it to ourselves to succeed. Besides, whatever happens, you got me.” Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s gaze for a few more seconds before swiftly breaking away while clearing his throat. 

“Um anyway, we got to go for dance practice soon yeah so I am just going to get ready” Baekhyun pops off the bed and makes his fast escape out of the room. It is only after he is five steps out, Baekhyun realises how he is an idiot who just made an escape out of his own room. Baekhyun smacks his head as he carries on to the dance room, guess today’s practice will be done in the comforts of his own pyjamas and the other members would have to deal with it.

Chanyeol feels the heat going to his cheeks and he can’t stop himself from smiling. The three words “You got me” keeps ringing in his ears and somehow Chanyeol loves the sound of that. Chanyeol soon catches himself smiling like an idiot and he quickly shakes himself out of it. 

The Baekhyun effect. That is what he tells himself, Baekhyun may be loud, he may get on people’s nerves at times, he might really push it and get extremely annoying, but he always knows the right words to say. Chanyeol presses his hands to his cheeks trying to stop his blush that is still heating up his face at full force. “You got me too” Chanyeol mumbles to himself with a smile as he quickly walks out of the room to get ready for the dance practice as well.


	2. Get out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little Long, hope you guys will like this:)

Debuting is nothing like what Chanyeol expects, it is a whole lot of stress accompanied by busy schedules and high expectations from everyone. Chanyeol can hardly remember the last time he had 5 minutes to himself to just breathe and chill. 

The other members were definitely feeling the same, as they plastered on a smile on each of their tired faces as they moved on to their next performance and interview afterwards. 

The only thing that keeps Chanyeol going is the thought of pleasing the fans. He had expected to have a few fans after debuting but their fast rise success came as a surprise to each and every one of them. Chanyeol was always pushing himself and working his best if not for himself, he was doing it for exo-ls who have devoted time and effort to support him and his group. 

Chanyeol also learnt a new concept, a magical concept that he was already aware of but had no idea exactly how much power it yielded. Fanservice.  
One touch with another member could send hundreds of his fans into a huge frenzy. Chanyeol didn’t quite understand why but he would do anything to make his fans happy. 

Being closer to Baekhyun and Chen, Chanyeol was already naturally extremely touchy with the both of them. Putting his arm around their shoulders or using their heads as an arm rest (perks of being a giraffe) came at second nature to him. He was honestly shocked at how fans would go crazy at the simplest of their interactions. Especially with Baekhyun. 

There was something about Baekhyun. But then again, there was always something with Baekhyun. The Baekhyun effect. The Baekhyun effect. The Baekhyun effect. Chanyeol chants it in his head like a mantra because that is the only reason why things are always so different with Baekhyun right? That is the reason why he feels a little weird with Baekhyun. There couldn’t be any other explanation to it. 

Touches and hugs and even cheek kisses with the other members would always get a loud applause but when he does it with Baekhyun, fans go insane. The first time Chanyeol appears on the top search page on Naver is the day after he gave Baekhyun a back hug and a tiny cheek kiss. Baekhyun has rolled his eyes while the other members were teasing them about it. 

“Is Chanyeol and Baekhyun from rookie group EXO in a secret relationship?” The title had the entire group already bursting into a laughing fit. It included the video of Chanyeol kissing him along with other moments of Chanyeol looking lovingly at Baekhyun, other cute moments they shared and the other group members reactions to them interaction. 

Chanyeol might have brushed it off in front of his the rest of EXO, but no one will know about how his heart skipped a beat when he saw the comments at the bottom of the article. Thousands of comments stating how “CHANBAEK MY HEARTU!!!!!!”, “Homophobes can fuck off, Chan and Baek should be allowed to be together if they like each other!!!” And “oMG I WILL BE SURPRISED IF THEY AREN’T AT LEAST FUCKING”. 

Chanyeol let his group mates teasingly read out the first few top comments of the article before he brushed them off and excused himself back to his shared room with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Whether he hid in the comforts of his bed and smiled stupidly while reading the rest of the comments is none of their business. 

—

“Chanyeol ah do you want to get some stuff with me from the grocery store?” Baekhyun asked shouting while getting off from the couch and stretching his back. 

“Ah waeeee excuse me I am right here?” Chen whines right from the seat opposite Baekhyun. 

“Yeah what about us?” Tao asked pointing towards Minseok, Luhan and himself, “I mean we won’t wanna go but an invite would be nice.” 

Baekhyun just waves them off, just as Chanyeol makes his appearance into the living room. 

“Well, I guess his Boyfriend means more to him then the rest of us” Chen teases before the rest of them join in and shouts “CHANBAEK!!!!!” before laughing. 

Chanyeol is used to this treatment ever since that day so he casually waves them off, “Guys, we all know he wants me to go with him cause he can’t reach the items on the top shelf” Chanyeol smirks and looks straight at Baekhyun. 

The laughter increases tenfold as Baekhyun hold his hand up over his mouth feigning shock and hurt. “Fine, I Guess I could always ask Kris Hyung if he wants a ride on my motorbike with me there then”. 

At the mention of Baekhyun’s newest purchase, Chanyeol takes it all back, “sorry babe, I don’t mean it! I want to go!!” Chanyeol says running towards the door in excitement. 

The others start teasing them on the way out saying things like “remember to use protection when riding Baekhyun, Chan!!”, “oh wait I mean riding with Baekhyun”. Baekhyun flips them off before leaving with Chanyeol.

Bikes and Baekhyun. Two of Chanyeol’s favourite things, can’t blame him for being whipped.

—

It was just a short trip to the grocery store so Baekhyun and Chanyeol were not expecting to get recognised on their short trip out. However, they really did underestimate their level of fame in Korea. 

They were getting back onto Baekhyun’s bike to go back to the dorm while bantering over something stupid as usual when they heard screams.  
“CHANYEOL!!!! BAEKHYUN!!!!!”

They immediately turned around and saw a group of girls who couldn’t be more than 16 years old. 

“Hello!!!” Baekhyun excitedly greets them, meeting fans was still an extremely new and exciting thing for them. 

The girls start screaming even more. 

“Baekhyun ah!!! What are you doing with Chanyeol? Are you guys out on a date?” One of the girls asked excitedly while the other girls giggled quietly, trying not to cause a bigger scene then they already have. 

“It is kind of sad of our idea of a date is at a grocery store right?” Chanyeol jokes and it sends the girls into another fit of laughter. 

“Can we all take a picture with you?” One of the girl asks, with her phone already in her hand. 

“Sure” Baekhyun says scrunching up his nose on a way that makes the girls (and Chanyeol) go crazy.

The girls didn’t have crazy requests for the pictures with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. However, before they left, one of the girls asked, “Could I take a picture of you two, just the two of you together?”. 

She asked so sweetly that Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t know how to refuse. They shared a look with one another before nodding. 

Chanyeol rubbed the back of neck awkwardly not knowing how to pose with Baekhyun. It was only when the girl got her phone ready when Baekhyun made the move to stand beside Chanyeol and put his arm firmly around his waist. That action itself made Chanyeol’s cheeks warm up and he silently prays hard that it was not as obviously red as he felt it was. 

Chanyeol’s hand was awkwardly dangling and hovering over Baekhyun’s waist. Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t know what is happening to him. He is usually the king of skinship so why is he suddenly at a lost of what to do.

“Chanyeol ah this isn’t some awkward prom picture can you just man up and hold my waist isn’t of doing a weird hover?” Baekhyun jokingly demanded and at that Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer in to him as his cheeks heat up in full force once more. If anyone asks, he is going to say he did his own makeup that day and accidentally put too much blusher. The girls cheer them on as they soon do some iconic dance moves from their choreography together and laugh as they over do it.

“Thank you so much!!” The girls tell them.

“Oh and you two are really so cute together!! We don’t know if you guys are really in a relationship but we all hope you are happy if you two are!!” The girl that asked them for a picture said with a big smile. 

Baekhyun gave an awkward smile at that. “Well we aren’t”. It was with that, did the girl dropped her smile and looked close to being devastated. 

Baekhyun, thinking about how to salvage the situation, immediately grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and said, “I mean we aren’t now but I don’t know what will happen in the future”. He even adds a small wink as he turns to face Chanyeol. 

The girls start screaming even louder as Baekhyun and Chanyeol wave them goodbye and make their leave. 

On the ride back, Baekhyun’s words keep reappearing in his head as he holds onto Baekhyun tighter as they travel back to the dorm. The Baekhyun Effect. The stupid Baekhyun Effect. Chanyeol feels his cheeks heating up again and makes a mental note to cut it out before the next article to go viral is “Chanyeol needs a new makeup artist, blusher gone wrong!”. 

— 

The ride back was silent with Baekhyun trying to balance his bike with a Sasquatch on his back while Chanyeol clings on tight not to fall off the bike(and because the person he is hugging onto is Baekhyun). 

Making their walk back to the dorm, Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh. 

“Can you believe it? People actually think that we are together” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol at that. 

From the tone of Baekhyun’s voice Chanyeol can’t really understand where Baekhyun is getting with this.

“I mean to ship us together is one thing but to actually think that we are a couple.” Baekhyun shakes his head. 

At that Chanyeol tenses up, what does Baekhyun even mean by that, is the idea of being in a relationship with him so unappealing? 

“Like I am not against LGBT or anything but come on we are both straight as fuck so that’s ridiculous” Baekhyun continues walking in front of Chanyeol to get the door of the lift.

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun’s words sit in for a while. Wow, he realises he has never thought about it, about whether he is straight or not. I mean it was obvious he liked girls, having had 2 ex girlfriends and a few other flings that were all girls but how about boys.... 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks as he waits for Chanyeol to get out of the lift and for a response. 

“Yeah it’s crazy how people can think that” Chanyeol winced saying something he didn’t believe in at all. 

Once he dropped off the stuff they bought in the kitchen, Chanyeol excuses himself back to him room. 

That night Chanyeol finds himself thinking. Thinking why Baekhyun’s words hurt, thinking about why Baekhyun confuses him and about the other thing. He was straight right? I mean boys were hot, they are nice to look at and nice to have fun with and hang with but they aren’t like girls... Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his own argument. He realises he doesn’t know a single thing about being anything other than straight. He needs to ask an expert. But who? Chanyeol thinks through he can ask, someone who is trustworthy, someone who won’t judge him, someone who is ga- 

“Yeol!! Suho is calling everyone for dinner”

The voice snapping Chanyeol back to reality was the answer to his problems. That person would know what the answers are. Chanyeol smiles a little and yells back, “I’m coming, Sehun!!”.


	3. Did you forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!:) As usual I would love to hear what you guys think!

Chanyeol tries to get everything ready before Sehun is back. Every since he got the bright idea to turn to Sehun for advice two days ago, he has been planning how exactly to ask him for help. Chanyeol is kind of awkward about the whole thing, he has never been someone who enjoys confronting his feelings and dealing with emotions. Sehun should know what to do right? Chanyeol feels a bit dumb for having to turn to someone who is two years his junior for help, but then again who else was he to turn to in a time like this? This wasn’t really something he felt he could call up his parents to ask about. He can’t even imagine how that convo would go like, “Hey Mom! Oh yeah I am doing fine, you know just thinking about whether I might like dick or not but like no big deal haha”. 

NO. That was not an option. Sehun is his only solution in this situation. Okay, he knew he could turn to Junmyeon for advice and Myeon would give it to him with no judgement and shower him with love and care but he decided against it because he sees Junmyeon in the same category as his parents so he shudders at even the thought of Junmyeon giving him advice like a parent would to their child. 

Chanyeol quickens his pace back to their dorm with the two bubble teas in his hand along with some snacks that he knows Sehun likes. A fair exchange, Chanyeol smiles to himself, he decides he would just talk about random things with Sehun over snacks before slowly easing into it and dropping the bomb gently on Sehun. 

Chanyeol sets down all the snacks on Sehun’s table in his shared room with Junmyeon and awaits Sehun’s return from dance practice. Chanyeol sends Sehun a quick text, “Let’s hang tonight.”.

Sehun replies minutes later, “sure, anything up?”. 

Chanyeol gulps before replying, “nope just wanted to talk haha.”.

Sehun replies almost instantly, “k cya m on the way back now.”.

Chanyeol smiles a little at his phone, today was as good a day to talk to Sehun as any other. Junmyeon had a meeting with the higher ups in SM so he would be back late. 

The main vocal line had extra practice, so that meant that Baekhyun was out for the night til late as well.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath as he rethinks how the hell he wants to tell Sehun about what he needs to say. 

Chanyeol is using his phone going through the different threads online about him and Baekhyun, stupidly smiling at his phone so engrossed in the stupid comments about how cute the two of them are when Sehun pops up out of nowhere and says, “wow, you bought a feast Yeol” 

Yeol drops his phone on the floor, taken aback by Sehun’s sudden appearance. “OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME” Chanyeol shouts, eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. 

“Uhm well this is my room so I didn’t think I would need to knock you know” Sehun rolls his eyes, setting his things down on the chair beside Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, realising his phone is still on the floor and his tab is still on the freaking chanbaek fansite almost jumps on his phone to cover it before quickly hiding it in his pocket. 

“What’s up with you?” Thankfully that only earns a side eye from Sehun who is busy looking for clothes to change into to pay attention to what Chanyeol was doing. 

“Nothing...” Chanyeol laughs nervously, “Can you quickly bathe so we can eat? I am starving” he quickly changes the topic at that.

Sehun excuses himself for a few minutes to take a quick bath and comes back in with damp hair in his pyjamas.

“Double pearls and 25% sugar” Chanyeol smiles and passes one cup of bubble tea over to Sehun. 

“Wow, you remembered” Sehun says raising an eyebrow. 

“Ha of course! You and Baekhyun like the exact same thing, though I don’t understand how you can drink this if it is not sweet” Chanyeol giggles taking a swing of his own drink that of course has a 100% sugar level. 

“My fear of Diabetes helps me keep the sugar level down. Oh and the fact that I am not a child who needs something to be sweet to enjoy it.” Sehun says with his eyes turning into little crescents. 

Chanyeol just flips him off while pulling out all the snacks he bought, which are obviously too much for the two of them. 

Sehun examines the bag of snacks that Chanyeol brought and took out the kale chips and fresh carrot sticks that is among the large amount of junk food that is in the bag. 

“Hmm I thought you only eat that shit when Myeon is around cause he forces you to” Chanyeol says a little curious as to why Sehun is choosing to eat clean all of a sudden. 

“Number 1: This isn’t for me, this is for Myeon when he gets back later cause you know how he gets hungry after the boring ass SM meetings he has to deal with every week and number 2: I eat those snacks not cause he forces me but so he doesn’t feel that sad eating them by himself, so forgive me for being the only nice member in exo that supports his crazy clean eating” Sehun says it while carefully putting the snacks aside. 

“Sureeeee” Chanyeol replies sarcastically. 

“Okay fine, he doesn’t force me but he sure does nag a lot at me until I give in so now that Myeon isn’t here there is no way in hell I am eating that crap right now.” Sehun whines.

Chanyeol lets out a small laugh, Junmyeon is always babying Sehun treating him like his own son just cause he is the maknae of the group.

They start to dig into the wide array of fried snacks Chanyeol picked up and fall into a comfortable silence. 

“So what’s up?” Sehun asks taking a bite out of a large piece of fried chicken.

Chanyeol clears his throat. He can do this right? He practiced what he was going to tell Sehun. Just calmly tell Sehun what he was feeling and ask him how to deal with it. Easy. Except that when Chanyeol looks straight at Sehun who has his head tilted and looks like he can see through Chanyeol right there and then with his piercing cold stare (Chanyeol blames the rest bitch face of Sehun for this), he is suddenly at a complete loss for words. 

“Come on Yeol, we know you wouldn’t randomly ask me to hang and talk of it is nothing” Sehun pushes, looking deeper into Chanyeol’s eyes. As if that would tell him what Chanyeol is actually thinking. 

“Uhm well you see...” Chanyeol really doesn’t know why he is finding it so hard to just say it. Maybe because saying it makes everything real and Chanyeol doesn’t like things to be real. In fact Chanyeol might have kind of prepared a rough script of what he wanted to say and ask Sehun but his mind was a complete blank right now.

Sehun looks confused and a little annoyed, “Come one Chanyeol out with it, I don’t have all night” he takes a sip of his bubble tea and regrets it almost immediately because what next comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth almost makes him choke and spit out his drink.

“How are you such a confident gay?” Chanyeol blurts out and the look on Sehun’s face makes him want to take back the question almost instantly. 

“WHAT??” If Sehun was a little confused before, he was lost right now. “What are you even talking about Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol actually thinks through his words this time and uses the little filter he has that connects his brain to his mouth before he speaks. “What I meant is how did you know you were you know... a gay? And like what did you do?” 

Sehun’s mouth dropped a little and he raises his fingers to massage his temple. “Okay first of all, I am not a gay. I am gay, not a gay. So get it straight Chanyeol. Next, why are you asking?”

Chanyeol thinks it is better to just come out with the truth right now instead of just beating around the bush. “Well, I have been thinking.... that there is a small possibility and like I don’t even know if it is really the case, I mean we might never really know that you know with how sexuality being so fluid and so intangible and unmeasurable and like-“

“You think you might like boys?” Sehun just cuts him off there and Chanyeol realises yes. It was as easy as that. Or he wishes it is as easy as that. Sehun doesn’t look the very least shocked. 

“Uhmmmmmm maybe?” Chanyeol looks anywhere but at Sehun. “But I have previously liked so many girls so I don’t know....” 

“Chanyeol, you do know that bisexuality is a thing right?” Sehun continues to take a bite out of his chicken again, his face not revealing any emotion but still keeping his gaze on Chanyeol. 

“Wait what? Bisexual-what? What’s that? And why don’t you seem shocked or surprised??” Chanyeol is going to go crazy soon, he just “came out” to Sehun and the boy is eating fried chicken instead of showering him encouraging words and some good ole gay or bisexual??? (Chanyeol still doesn’t know what this is) advice. He read the wikihow guide to how to come out to your friends and no where in the guide did it say your friends will just eat fried chicken and not support you. 

“Bisexuality refers to when you like both guys and girls. It’s a thing, Google it” Sehun licks his fingers before taking some sweet potato fries to eat from the bag, “so, I see you are finally doing something about your feelings for Baekhyun?”

It was time for Chanyeol to choke at that. Feelings??? For Baekhyun?? How the hell does Sehun know that all this was because of Baekhyun?? Was he that obvious?? “What?? I don’t know what you are talking about”. Chanyeol looks away and tries to stuff his face with food to avoid looking at Sehun directly.

“Sure, because you totally weren’t on a shipping fansite of the both of you before I came in the room” Sehun simply states and with that Chanyeol’s jaw drops with the fry he just placed in his mouth falling out. 

“You...you saw that??” Chanyeol stammers out, extremely embarrassed.

“That and a lot of other things. The way you laugh with him. The way you talk to him. The way you look at him” Sehun catches Chanyeol’s gaze again, “Chanyeol there is nothing wrong with having a crush on Baekhyun”.

Chanyeol loses it at that. No, no no. It was all the Baekhyun effect. He is straight??? Right??? Not even bisexual or whatever the thing that Sehun mentioned. Feelings??? Who mentioned anything about feelings for Baekhyun? Sure Baekhyun made him feel weird but feelings? What is he 12? And surely 20 is too old an age to be having crushes right?

“I don’t have feelings for Baekhyun” Chanyeol shamelessly insists. 

“Erm, last time I checked, like 10 minutes ago, you do” Sehun says bluntly with no malice in his words, just matter of factly. 

“I don’t have a crush on Baekhyun, we are just good friends” Chanyeol insists once more. 

“Chanyeol you can run away from your feelings but admitting you have a crush will make this easier on you” Sehun finally gives Chanyeol the gay advice he was hoping for.

“How would you know? Speaking from experience?” Chanyeol immediately regrets it. He regrets saying what he just did. Hearing it out loud sounds so bad, it sounds like he was hinting at something that he should never ever have brought up again. It was a low blow. Chanyeol sees the hurt on Sehun’s face and he immediately blurts out, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, Sehun I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sor-“

Pain flashes in Sehun’s eyes momentarily before he turns back to his food once again. “Yes. I am. The earlier you admit it to yourself, the better.”

Chanyeol feels like shit, he wanted the younger boy to help him, not make him feel like shit.

Sehun looks at his fried chicken and the room grows silent. He feels like he is almost fully over the whole thing but Chanyeol, being Chanyeol had to bring it up again. Luhan was always going to be a sore spot for him but he knew it was always going to be hard to avoid talking about it, you know with them being in the same freaking boy idol group and all.

“It’s been close to a year. I am more or less over it” Sehun lets out in a mumble seeing that the atmosphere was growing tenser by the minute.

“I am still sorry Hunnie” Chanyeol gives Sehun the best puppy dog eyes he can muster. 

“Stop doing that acting cute thing, I won’t be bought over that easily” Sehun says, rolling his eyes.

“Then how about I buy you dinner tomorrow to make up for it” Chanyeol suggests with a small smile seeing how Sehun is not that angry at him.

“You owe me two dinners and you have to eat the healthy Shit Myeon makes me eat with him for a week” Sehun replies with a grumble. 

Chanyeol winces. “Fineeeee.”

With that the problem was solved, except that Chanyeol was going to have to do a bit more research on that bisexual thing that Sehun mentioned and stop being a pussy about confronting his feelings. Chanyeol also makes a mental note to never bring up the Luhan incident with Sehun again if he wants to live. 

Well at least this was a good start right?


	4. Back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this:)

Sehun might have let it slide when Chanyeol brought the whole Luhan thing up but to be honest it still made him feel stupid thinking about it. Sehun likes to think that the whole Luhan thing happened because he was a baby gay then, and just inexperienced in love. Now, he is a confident gay, and something like that would never happen again. He wants to put the whole thing behind him but things were still kinda awkward with him and Luhan. He hates how everyone treats him like a fragile little puppy around Luhan. Sehun is 18 for crying out loud, he isn’t 5, sure rejection sucks but he got over it. 

What makes Sehun feel so dumb was the fact that he had feelings for Luhan and he mistook Luhan’s niceness towards him as a reciprocation of feeling. Sehun doesn’t blame Luhan for anything though Luhan didn’t ask Sehun to like him or fall for him. Luhan was just Luhan, and Sehun couldn’t help but to fall for one of the nicest and kindest person he had ever had the honor of meeting. It is so ironic though, Sehun had fallen for Luhan’s kind heart but it was the same kindness that had led him on for months and ended up shattering his heart. It wasn’t Luhan’s fault that he didn’t feel the same way though, and it is that fact that had hurt Sehun the most. 

Sehun remembers being completely obvious about his feelings. To be honest, he has no idea why he acted so foolishly. I mean Luhan was definitely not his first gay rodeo, he even had a boyfriend when he was trainee. He likes to think he acted that way because he was in love and love drives people to do crazy things. However, looking back, that love could have also have just been infatuation. I mean Luhan was so new to him and he was older and he showered him with so much care and affection, not to mention how beautiful Luhan was. Luhan’s looks was enough to make anyone’s heart flutter. That accompanied with his warm personality was enough to make Sehun fall. 

Being gay as an idol is kind of an unspoken thing. There were many people in the industry that everyone suspected were gay, with a million of articles and rumors about them being in a secret relationship with someone of the same sex. There were also many people that people knew were gay, people who were basically living in a glass closet. Sehun has known he was gay since he was 12 but he never really told anyone, well until Luhan. 

He would actually get angry and jealous at other members for showing Luhan affection or skinship on stage. Sehun knows it is childish but he just wanted his partner all to himself and he didn’t enjoy others showing the person of his affections attention. Basically Sehun was so obvious that every single member of EXO knew what was up. I mean everyone except Luhan. Luhan being dense as a rock, obviously didn’t get the memo that Sehun was in love??/infatuated with him. 

Sehun had spent so much time alone with Luhan then, they held hands wherever they went and told each other things that you wouldn’t tell someone who was just a friend. Sehun never addressed it with Luhan but he thought it was an unspoken thing that the two of them were together, or something more at the very least. I mean that was what every one thought. Even SM managers had hounded Suho for an answer as to what was going on between the two. Sehun feels bad til today about how Suho defended the two of them and beared the brunt of the scolding from the SM higher ups. And it had all been for nothing, because there was never anything between the two of them. 

Sehun still remembers how embarrassed he was when he realised that whatever he had been feeling had been completely one sided. They were all out for dinner, all 12 of them and that was rare since they had just started promotion and half of them were usually in another country. Everyone was in an extremely good mood, having just finished a tiring shoot which they were praised greatly for. Sehun cuddled up to Luhan, waiting for their food to come. Everyone was complaining about how hungry they were so no one really paying the two of them attention. It was only when Chen suddenly asked, “Okay, am I the only one curious? How did the two of you get together?” 

I mean, no one had dared to even ask but everyone was actually dying to know the answer. At that, everyone suddenly shuts up to focus their attention on the two lovebirds in question. Sehun blushes and ducks his head low as he nervously rubs his neck. Luhan furrows his brows together. “What?” 

“I man the gig is up guys, we all know y’all are dating so come on, tell us!” Tao adds, nosy to know all the details about their relationship. 

At that Luhan lets out a laugh, a hearty one, “Guys, me and Sehun aren’t dating, we don’t even like each other that way, he is like a brother to me.”

Luhan was the only one at the table laughing because everyone grew silent at that. Luhan soon realises that something is up so he quickly adds, “Did I say something wrong?”. 

He turns to look at Sehun but Sehun had his eyes fixed on the floor, body tensing up. 

“Hun? What’s wrong?” Luhan tries to reach out but Sehun swats his hand away. 

“Guys… I am suddenly.. Not feeling too well, you.. You guys can continue with dinner without me” Sehun mutters out before getting up to leave. 

“Sehun!!” Kris and a few others shout after him, leaving Luhan in shock, still unsure about what he did wrong. He gets ups trying to follow him but Lay pulls him back down, telling him to just give Sehun some space. 

Junmyeon was the next one to get up, and he breaks into a sprint to catch up with Sehun who was already crying before he managed to fully leave the restaurant. 

Sehun had felt like a complete idiot, he was so stupid for thinking that they were anything more than friends. Oh wait, they were, Luhan saw him as a brother. At that, Sehun had cried even more. In the streets of Seoul, he knew it would bring him as an idol so much shame to be caught crying in public but he really couldn’t hold in his sadness. It really felt like someone had cut a bowl of onions and placed it next to him. Who the heck cut those damn onions??? 

Junmyeon had really cursed his luck for being born smol at that moment because Sehun and his stupid long legs had put so much distance between the two of them despite Sehun only getting a short 10 second headstart. Junmyeon could feel eyes on him as he ran in the streets of Seoul, with the cold winter air biting at hs skin. Sehun didn’t even bring his coat with him, he must be freezing. Even at a time like this, Junmyeon’s maternal instincts were still at full force. 

Sehun only slows down after 10 minutes of full sprinting and by then he was shaking, both from the cold and from crying so hard his body was struggling to take in air. He ends up on a bridge, a small one and he just falls to the ground before leaning on the railing, before letting his body hurt from the exhaustion and the biting winds. He closes his eyes to just wallow in his sadness in this freezing cold temperature.

But as he closed his eyes, he felt warmth. He opened his eyes just a little to see a smol figure hunching over him wrapping a scarf around his neck and taking off his coat to put over him. Junmyeon. Of course it would be Junmyeon. He was always full of kindness for others, putting the needs of the other members before himself. And he was warm, Luhan might be nice but Junmyeon was nice. The nicest, kindest person that Sehun has ever met. Honestly, right now, Sehun wished he was alone, he didn’t want Junmyeon to have to deal with him. Why couldn’t Junmyeon just let him wallow in his own sadness right now? 

“Hyung, you will be cold if you give me your scarf and coat” Sehun finally speaks, seeing how Junmyeon is taking a seat next to him, indicating that he is not actually going anywhere. 

“I’m okay, you aren’t. I can see you shaking” Myeon gives him a small smile and places his hands in his lap. 

Sehun shakes his head a little, Junmyeon can be very stubborn when he wants to and he knows there is no point fighting him to take his winter wear back. Sehun simply opens the oversized coat Junmyeon placed on him and inched closer to Junmyeon so that they both could enjoy the little warmth the coat brought. 

At that Myeon shifts in closer nuzzling on Sehun’s chest, trying to use his body to warm up Sehun’s freezing cold one. Sehun could see eyes on them, and he pulls away for a while, “Hyung, there are so many people here, they could get the wrong idea, I don’t want to get you in more trou-” 

Junmyeon cuts Sehun off, “Let them think whatever”. At that, Sehun leans back closer to Junmyeon. 

They sit like that for a while, in silence. Sehun has stopped crying, with Junmyeon just sitting there rubbing small circles on his back, things felt okay again. He would get over this.

"I feel stupid" Sehun breaks the silence after what seems like forever.

"You are not stupid Hun" Junmyeon comforts.

"I am an idiot for thinking that Luhan would like me. He is totally out of my league anyway." Sehun tries to make light of the situation but Myeon would never let Sehun talk himself down like that.

"You are not an Idiot Hun. You mean the world to me and I have seen you grow to become such an amazing person. Luhan might not like you that way but am sure he likes you so so much. You just have that effect on people, you make them like you, love you so much" Junmyeon was dead serious and Sehun honestly feels his heart swell at those words. Sehun grows quiet again and he can feel tears threatening to leave his eyes again.

"Se-Sehun did I say something wrong?" Myeon furrows his brows and tries to examine Sehun's face for any signs of hurt.

"No-no, I am just touched Hyung... Thank you" Sehun smiles a little at Myeon who soon returns the smile.

They sit in silence once again but this time there is less tension in the air between them.

"Hyung ah, I am actually really hungry" Sehun smiles sheepishly and his stomach lets out a small growl shortly after.

Myeon laughs at that as he gets to his feet and extends a hand towards Sehun to pull him up.

"Let's go get some fried chicken, I know a good place nearby" Myeon suggests and Sehun instantly knows what Myeon is up to. Fried Chicken was his comfort food, Myeon hates all this kind of trash junk food but he would eat it to make him happy.

"Hyung, we don't need to get fried chicken, we can look for a salad store or something" Sehun offers once he is up on his feet.

"Hmm, I don't want a salad. Are you trying to call me fat? I want fried chicken" Myeon attempts to make a dad joke to bring out another laugh from Sehun.

It doesn't work cause Sehun just rolls his eyes, but Myeon catches a small smile at the corner of Sehun's lips so he considers it a win.

"Are you sure?" Sehun checks again.

"Yup, and it's on me okay? Don't fight Hyung on this" Myeon smiles warmly at Sehun.

Sehun stops in his tracks at that and Junmyeon turns to look at him. Wow, Sehun has really grown so much in the past 5 years he knew th boy. At 21, Junmyeon has to look up at the boy he used to give head pats to. Sehun, towering over Junmyeon, draped in Junmyeon's scarf and coat looks at the ground again.

Junmyeon opens his mouth to speak but he is caught off guard when Sehun hugs him, tightly.

"Thank you Hyung, really" Sehun means every word. He was so lucky to have had the honor of ever meeting Junmyeon.

Junmyeon doesn't say much, he returns he hug just as tightly and tells Sehun not to worry about it. Sehun, for the first time that night, stops thinking about Luhan.

—-

Chanyeol knows he screwed up bringingup Luhan. Sehun is extremely easy to read and it was easy to tell when he was actually upset. Also, he knows that Sehun and Junmyeon would do a thing when either one of them was upset. They would push their beds together in the room. And after the Luhan thing, Chanyeol noted that their beds were connected for more than 3 weeks. Man, he knows he shouldn't have opened his big mouth about it.

Junmyeon enters the room soon after and Chanyeol is happy for Myeon's entrance so they can put the Luhan thing fully behind.

"Oh Channie you are here too" Junmyeon greets as he places his things down. (Or more like when he throws his things on the ground, making the room messier than it was to begin with.)

Chanyeol smiles at Myeon and greet him back.

"So, what are y'all talking about?" Junmyeon asks, taking a seat next to Sehun. There was something off about Junmyeon's tone, Chanyeol noted. However, that could just be from the fact that he is tired, since it was already close to 1am.

“Girls???” “Soccer.” Chanyeol and Sehun both reply simultaneously. 

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying their lie, “Is something up, Chanyeol?”. Junmyeon was serious and was looking straight at Chanyeol. 

“Erm… well” Chanyeol really didn’t want Junmyeon to be burdened by his gay problems so he tried to avoid the question. 

“You can tell me anything” Myeon probed looking at Chanyeol. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it ya!! Sehun helped me out already.” Chanyeol insists, hoping that Junmyeon would drop it.

Chanyeol might have missed that slight drop in Junmyeon’s face but Sehun did not. 

“Hyung ah, Sehun-ssi I feel tired, I think I will head back to my room first okay?” Chanyeol finds it a good time to make his way out, not wanting to intrude on Junmyeon and Sehun any longer. 

“Goodnight Yeol” Sehun mumbles, attention still on Myeon who is finally packing his desk a little so that he can find his phone charger. 

As soon as Chanyeol leaves the room, Sehun takes the snacks he kept for Myeon out and places them near Myeon. “Chanyeol got these and I thought you would be hungry” Sehun tries to make eye contact with Myeon. 

“Thanks Hun, I am not that hungry, I think I should just head to bed” Junmyeon’s tone was solemn and Sehun instantly could tell that something was up. 

“Is something wrong?” Sehun probes, hoping that this will be one of those rare times that Myeon actually lets him in.

Junmyeon looks away and takes in a deep breath,  
“Do you think I’m a bad leader Hun?”. 

Junmyeon looked small, smaller than ever and his voice sounded so hopeless and fearful that Sehun wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything would just be okay. 

“You are amazing Hyung, who would even dare to tell you that?” Sehun was actually livid, honestly, who would dare say that to Junmyeon, if it was one of the members, Sehun wouldn’t care that he was the maknae he would beat the sh-

“Our manager told me I lack the charisma” Junmyeon says flatly, eyes on the ground as he starts nibbling on his lower lip. 

“Our manager doesn’t know shit, EXO is lucky to have a leader like you hyung” Sehun reaches out to touch Myeon’s back. 

“But sometimes, I can’t help but feel it too. Like Chanyeol, I want to help him but it’s like he doesn’t even trust me to tell me about his issues”. 

“Myeon, Chanyeol has his reasons and I can’t tell you how to feel but I want you to know I see you as the best leader. Without you, EXO will fall apart, just promise me that you will try to see yourself in a better light” Sehun is firm in his request and Junmyeon finally looks up to look at him, giving him a small nod. 

Sehun knows this isn’t over but he knows Myeon is tired and would rather get some rest rather than fight over this topic that he already has his heart set on. 

“Let’s go to bed” Myeon starts heading towards his own bed. 

“Hyung ah?” Sehun knows Junmyeon needs this more than him but he is willing to let Junmyeon thinks it is for him, “can we sleep with our beds together?” 

Junmyeon’s worried face appears again and Sehun hates how Junmyeon is always like that, caring about him more than he cares for himself, “What’s wrong Hun?” 

“Chanyeol brought up Luhan” that was all Sehun had to say for Junmyeon to start moving their beds closer together. 

Sehun is pretty much unaffected by Luhan or any mention of him anymore but he knows that Junmyeon needs someone tonight and he would definitely want to be the one who was there for him. 

That night, Sehun snuggles close to Junmyeon and if Junmyeon snuggles up even closer to Sehun, well, no one needs to know.


End file.
